


a blade with no handle

by fantom-flower (vain_flower)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Underage Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_flower/pseuds/fantom-flower
Summary: Kinktober 2017 fillsFirst chapter indicates kinks and pairings for each fill, tags to be updated as new chapters are posted





	1. list of pairings and warnings

[Day 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12257046/chapters/27852555): Widowmaker/Sombra spanking, aphrodisiacs, mildly dubious consent, light dom/sub

[Day 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12257046/chapters/27852618): Shimadacest, dirty talk, orgasm control, trans Genji

[Day 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257046/chapters/27904599): Zarya/D.Va sex in a semi public space, biting

[Day 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257046/chapters/27904749): Widowmaker/Sombra continuation of day 1, begging, light dom/sub 

Day 5: McGenji + Hanzo continuation of day 2, humiliation, cuckolding, chastity devices, trans Genji

Day 6: Dva76 size difference, bondage, top D.Va, dom/sub

Day 7: McHanzo body worship, cross dressing

Day 8: DVa76 top D.Va, face sitting

Day 9: McHanzo lingerie, frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a heads up if you feel like I've missed any tags.
> 
> Also, going to go ahead and note that every character featured is going to be above the age of consent. That being said, there is going to be a lot of dubious consent, but (most likely) no straight up noncon.
> 
> If you like what you read, please drop kudos or comments, I love hearing from people. :)


	2. Widowmaker/Sombra aphrodisiacs, spanking

Sombra scratches at the back of her neck again, the tag on her shirt irritating her skin more than usual. She can’t seem to focus, having been looking at the same paragraph of this article for at least twenty minutes, and she still doesn’t know what it says.

She sets her phone down and pinches the bridge of her nose. She feels too hot, too full of some kind of weird energy. Is she coming down with something?

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Widowmaker watching her, not even trying to be discreet about it, tablet forgotten on her lap.

“See something you like?” Sombra teases, flipping her hair.

There's nothing Sombra can put her finger on but there's something about Widowmaker, maybe the tilt of her head or the way her hands are folded primly over her lap, that makes her look… almost smug.

A cat that caught the canary.

“Almost,” Widow replies. “How fast acting is your little aphrodisiac?”

Sombra feels her blood run cold. Something must show on her face because Widowmaker smirks almost imperceptibly.

“Did you think I would not find out you were behind that little incident last month? As though anyone else would be so bold.”

Sombra grits her teeth. “I figured you could use a little help unwinding. It was all in good fun,” she says, protesting.

“I expect we'll have quite a bit of fun.” Widowmaker sets the tablet to the side and leans forward. “You must be getting uncomfortable. You'll feel better with those clothes off.”

Sombra hesitates. She probably has mere minutes before the drug has her fully in its grip. She could probably make it back to her room, lock herself up with her vibrator for a few hours until it wears off.

On the other hand…

Widow is watching her impassively, unmoving save for her soft breathing and the occasional blink. She looks unreal, beautiful and untouchable.

“Just you and me?” Sombra asks, running her tongue along her lower lip.

“I would not give anyone else the pleasure of taking part in my revenge.”

“The fun kind of revenge?” Sombra asks. She can feel her excitement growing, helpless to stop it. She’s often thought of having a roll in the hay with their quiet sniper; she just never thought it would happen like this.

“I believe you will enjoy yourself entirely too much.”

Sombra laughs. “Almost doesn’t sound like revenge, when you put it that way.”

Widow’s enigmatic smile makes her want to squirm. 

Sombra hesitates only a moment longer before she peels her shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Keeping her eyes on Widowmaker’s, she reaches behind herself to unclasp her bra, letting it fall as well. Standing, she shimmies out of her jeans and underwear, leaving herself bare.

She starts walking towards the couch Widow sits on, but the other woman holds up a hand to stop her.

“Crawl to me.”

Sombra hesitates, not yet so far gone as to immediately comply, no matter that the very thought of it makes her stomach clench with want. Widowmaker meets her gaze impassively until Sombra slowly lowers herself to the floor.

Sombra does what she can to sway her hips, make a show out of it, but Widow’s expression gives nothing away. Once between Widow’s legs she reaches out to touch her.

“I have not give you permission to touch me,” Widowmaker says sharply, and Sombra freezes before bringing her hands to her thighs.

Widowmaker leans forward, reaching between Sombra’s legs with one hand and sinking two fingers right into her. Sombra gasps, hips rocking forward, but the touch is gone almost instantly.

“Open your mouth.”

Sombra does, wrapping her lips around Widow’s fingers and cleaning the taste of herself off of them.

“Do you want to come?” Widow asks, staring down at her. Her face is cold and lovely, her expression serene, eyes bright. Hell, she didn't really need a drug to get Sombra like this.

“You know I do,” Sombra says, voice low and breathy.

“Then you will be a good girl and do as I say. If I find your performance satisfactory, I will allow it. Thank me, for being so generous.”

Sombra licks her lips. “Thank you.”

“Thank you?” Widow says, eyes dark, gaze sharp enough to cut.

Sombra’s mind races. “Thank you, mistress,” she says slowly, relieved when Widow looks pleased with her.

Widow nods. “Good girl. Come here, over my lap.”

Sombra stands, eager to get Widow’s hands on her, and lets Widowmaker arrange her however she likes.

Widowmaker’s clothing is of fine quality, and it feels so good against her bare skin. Sombra presses her face into the leather of the couch, trying to get her breathing under control.

She knows what’s coming, but she still yelps when the first strike comes. Her face heats at the lurid sound of Widowmaker’s elegant hand connecting with the flesh of her backside, pain and warmth spreading from the hits.

It’s so good, Widow’s strikes falling with the precision of a metronome. Sombra tries to push back into it, delighting in the sharp points of pain that slowly build to a controlled burn.

She spreads her legs, rocking her hips in time with the strikes, desperate for just a little bit of friction.

“Oh? Do you think you could come just from getting spanked?” Widow asks.

Sombra groans, shaking her head. “Please,” she begs, clutching at the cushion beneath her.

“Get up,” Widow says. 

Sombra staggers to her feet, ass smarting. Widow extends one long leg.

“You took your punishment very well. You may make yourself come.”

Sombra drops down, straddling Widow’s leg and rubbing her aching pussy over the plush leather. She grips at Widow's ankle with one hand and her calf with the other, pressing her whole body against the tall black boot.

“Sit up, hands behind your back, eyes on me.”

Sombra whines, but she does as she's told.

“What do we say?”

“Thank you, mistress,” Sombra works out through her gasps.

“I think I rather like you like this. Polite, obedient, at my feet. What do you think? Are you worth training?”

Sombra nods, grinding her pussy down harder, desperate to come.

“Go on,” Widow says. “I'm eager for you to put that mouth to use and I haven't got all day.”

Sombra shudders, clenching her eyes shut as she drags her clit back and forth across the wet leather. She bites back a scream as she comes, hips jerking uncontrollably.

After riding out the last of the aftershocks, Sombra sits back, trying to catch her breath.

Widow's shoe is a slick mess and she lets out a disparaging sound, but the expression on her face is pleased.

“My, what a messy little thing you are,” she says, rubbing the toe of her boot between Sombra’s still quivering thighs. “I want you to clean it up with your tongue.”

Sombra bites back a whimper, heat already rebuilding within her. She leans forward and runs her tongue across the leather.

“Very good. Go on, touch yourself.”

Sombra’s hand is between her own legs in a heartbeat. Wet leather muffles her moan. “Thank you, mistress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257046/chapters/27904749).


	3. Shimadacest dirty talk

“You don't have to,” Hanzo says quietly, keeping his eyes down. He’s spread out on his back in Genji’s bed, his cock hard and untouched this whole time.

Genji is on his side, chin propped against one hand. The other stops on its path to Hanzo’s cock. “You don't want to come?”

He reaches for Hanzo’s face instead, gaze sharp but grip gentle where he holds Hanzo’s jaw, making his brother meet his eyes.

Hanzo’s face flushes, and he licks his lips. “I want it to be up to you.”

Genji grins and he can see how the expression effects Hanzo, how his breath catches. “Punishing yourself again?”

Hanzo shakes his head.

Genji hums softly. “Good, that's my job.” 

He reaches down, runs a finger up the underside of Hanzo’s cock, dipping into the slit and smearing the wetness there around the head.

Hanzo stays still, eyes closing, and he swallows audibly.

“Is this cock mine, too?”

Hanzo nods, eyes still closed. “All of me,” he says, when he finds his voice again.

He jerks when Genji slaps the shaft, eyes flying open. Genji rolls onto his back, fingers leaving Hanzo’s cock to stroke over the wet folds of his cunt.

“You're going to get me going again, talking like that.”

Hanzo moves to roll over onto his stomach. “Do you want me to--”

Genji shakes his head. “Stay where you are.”

Hanzo pauses for a beat, but lays back down. Genji stretches, grinning wickedly before moving to straddle Hanzo’s face, his back to the headboard.

He lays himself out across Hanzo’s chest, moaning when Hanzo starts mouthing at him, tongue rubbing deliciously over his clit.

Genji grins, eye level with Hanzo’s cock. He traces his fingernails in nonsensical patterns over the sensitive head, relishing the way Hanzo nearly vibrates with the effort to stay still.

“You might regret this, you know,” Genji says, grinding his pussy back against Hanzo’s mouth. “Giving me all the power over your cock. Maybe I'll keep you locked up all the time, would you like that?”

Hanzo moans into Genji's cunt and his cock twitches, drooling precome.

“But then who would fuck me? Maybe McCree, hmm? Would you want to watch? See us come when you're tied and teased and denied?”

Hanzo lets out a noise that almost sounds like a sob.

Genji laughs shakily, so _close_. “O-oh, anija, you definitely fucked up.”

He digs his thumbnail into the weeping slit and Hanzo jerks underneath him.

Genji lets go if his cock and pushes himself up so he has better leverage, rolling his hips in little circles.

“Hnn, I'm almost there, don't you dare fucking stop.”

Hanzo redoubles his efforts and Genji peaks, crying out shamelessly He keeps rubbing against Hanzo’s tongue until the pleasure fizzles out entirely, collapsing next to Hanzo on the bed.

“Go take a cold shower,” Genji says. “Leave the door open.”

“Okay,” Hanzo says, getting up. His beard is a fucking mess, his cock an angry red.

“Ask me next time you want to touch yourself.”

Hanzo pauses. He turns his head slightly in Genji’s direction, but doesn’t meet his eyes. “Okay,” he says again, and walks into the adjoining bathroom. 

Genji listens to the shower start up and he looks over, watching Hanzo’s form through the translucent curtain, and he can’t stop the wicked smile that comes to his face.


	5. Day 4 Widowmaker/Sombra begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of [Day 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257046/chapters/27852555). Sombra wants a repeat. Widowmaker makes her ask nicely.

“I-- come on,” Sombra says, trying not to sound petulant. “You know what I'm after.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“You, me, another roll in the hay?”

Widow raises one perfectly drawn eyebrow. “You will ask me properly or you will see yourself out.”

Sombra purses her lips but it's not like she hasn't already done this once before. It's just not as easy without a pharmaceutical incentive.

She drops to her knees, looking up at Widowmaker.

“Please, mistress,” she says, trying to sound sincere. She hides a wince; her tone couldn't fool anyone.

“That is a very poor job. I'm beginning to doubt you want another round at all.”

“I do,” Sombra says, and that does at least sound sincere.

Widow raises an eyebrow. She reaches out and grabs Sombra’s chin, nails digging into her skin slightly. “And what is it that you're hoping for?”

Sombra licks her lips, drops her eyes.

“Look at me,” Widowmaker says, and Sombra does. “Answer my question.”

“Anything,” Sombra says finally. “I want you to tell me what to do.”

“I believe I made myself clear,” Widow says. “I told you to beg for it.”

Sombra’s breath catches in her throat. “Yes, mistress. Please-- anything you want. I want to please you, to be good for you.”

“That's better,” Widowmaker says, releasing Sombra’s chin in favor of stroking her long nails down the sensitive skin of her throat. “Go on. You've had time to think about it. What do you want me to do to you?”

Sombra leans into the touch, eyes going half lidded though she keeps them trained on Widowmaker’s. Her mouth quirks in a little smile. “The surprise is half the fun,” she admits. “Not knowing what to expect, but knowing I would do it anyway, for you.”

Widowmaker smiles and it makes a little shiver run up Sombra’s spine.

“Have you thought of me, and touched yourself?”

“Yes, mistress,” Sombra says, feeling her face heat.

Widow nods, uncrosses her legs. “Take your clothes off, lay on your back on the floor, legs spread.”

Sombra hastens to obey, stomach lurching at the appraising look Widow gives her once she's in position. Again, Widow extends one long leg, this time pressing the sole of her boot against Sombra’s cunt.

“Keep your hands flat on the floor. You may grind up while you tell me what you thought about last time you touched yourself. Do not come without permission.”

Sombra swallows and starts rolling her hips. The sole of the boot is rougher than leather, just this side of pleasurable instead of painful, and she grinds slowly, trying to recall in detail her latest fantasy.

“I, hnn, thought about you making me use tiger balm, so I got some and put it on.”

“Where?” Widow asks, pressing the tip of her boot more firmly against Sombra’s cunt.

“On-- on my nipples, and m-my clit,” Sombra admits.

“And?”

“And then I got out a pair of my own boots. I straddled on backwards so I could watch myself in the mirror. I thought about you watching me, making me watch myself, seeing how desperate you made me.”

“You are a desperate little thing, aren't you?” Widow asks.

Sombra nods, hips jerking. “Yes, mistress. Please, please may I come?”

Widowmaker huffs a little laugh. “I don't think so. That's what you want, right? To be surprised?”

“But--”

“To please me?”

Sombra squeezes her eyes shut, hips stilling. “Yes, mistress.”

“Good. Hands and knees now, keep your thighs apart.” Widow takes her shoe away.

Sombra bites back a whimper and rolls over into position. A moment later, Widow's has her feet propped on Sombra’s back.

She leans back, grabbing her tablet and getting herself comfortable.

Sombra shifts and Widow snaps her fingers. “Stay.”

Sombra settles, takes a deep breath and ignores how her cunt is still throbbing for attention. “Yes, mistress.”


End file.
